


Hot For Teacher

by Wyattsshoulderholsters



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, No time traveling here, just a hot professor, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyattsshoulderholsters/pseuds/Wyattsshoulderholsters
Summary: When Wyatt registers for a history class, he wasn't expecting to get so involved.





	Hot For Teacher

Wyatt Logan was never great at school. His mind always drifted in class, not letting his focus on the teacher or on the subject matter being discussed. After dropping out of high school in the tenth grade, running away from his home, and joining the armed forces, he never felt the need, or had the money, to go back to school after his time in the military. It wasn't like he wasn't smart. During his time in the military, he had studied up and got a high school GED. After being honorably discharged from the armed forces, he worked handy man small jobs here and there and fixed up cars to make ends meet and was content with his one bedroom apartment life he created for himself. It wasn't until he received a small military scholarship that he signed up for a few courses at the local university. 

Math was math and numbers made sense to him. Wyatt breezed through Algebra 1 and 2 with ease, however his favorite class was American History. He had never cared that much about history, really. In high school, history was just a subject that required a bunch of reading from a textbook and trying not to fall asleep in class. War history was interesting to him, especially after his military service, but the politics had never struck him as something he could get into. However, in order to get any sort of certificate of completion from the university, he had to take a history class. He only took this specific class because the professor's rating on RateMyProfessor was very high and full of reviews that said the teacher was hot. Maybe that would help him pay more attention in class. 

And man, was she beautiful. On the first day of class, he almost did a double take when she walked down the stairs in the lecture hall. She was young, probably around the same age as himself, carrying a classy briefcase and sporting a pair of red heels. She made her way to the front of the lecture hall, stopping to say hello to students she was already acquainted with. He watched as she set her things down and began her lecture. He'd never been so interested in history before. When she spoke it was like she was telling a personal story that happened to her over the weekend, not a dead guy from 250 years ago. She was passionate, captivating, and wicked smart. Wyatt could tell that she loved her job. She loved history. And he loved listening to her talk about it.

As the class went on through the semester, Wyatt never missed a day. He made sure to get there early to get a good seat, took notes, and he studied hard for the exams. 

Every class meeting had him falling more and more for Professor Preston. What started out as a silly crush on his teacher, had completely taken over his thoughts and infiltrated his heart. He'd ask questions during the lectures then speak with her after class just to get a chance to talk to her more. Jumping at any chance to connect with her in some way or another. She was always kind to him. She greeted him with a smile every class meeting as she made her way down the stairs and would go out of her way to answer his questions.

The semester passed quickly and the day of the final exam came around. During the test, an obnoxious guy behind him tapped his shoulder from the row behind. Wyatt turned around to find the guy who had tapped him leaning forward in his seat.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" The guy whispered. 

Wyatt looked at him, confused and slightly annoyed. "What? No, I'm taking the test." 

"Come on, you chicken. Let's play the game 'who can get the teach to go out tonight?'" 

Wyatt's heart rate picked up a bit. "I don't think that's a good idea..." 

"Whatever man, more teach-time for me." The guy went back to taking his exam and left Wyatt with a spinning mind. 

The rest of the exam went by with a blur. There may have been questions on that paper, but Wyatt could not fully read them. Much less comprehended them enough to answer them correctly. His mind was distracted by the asshat behind him and his apparent plan to take "teach" out tonight. He tried to regain his focus on the test in front of him. Wyatt took his time, wanting to be the last to leave so he could talk to the professor one more time before the semester ended. The asshat who had been sitting behind him walked down to the front and turned in his exam, tossing a grin to Wyatt before opening his big mouth. 

"Ma'am, how would you like a night out with me tonight? I promise a good time and breakfast in the morning. I've got a killer recipe for crepes." The smug look that accompanied that sentence was enough to make Wyatt want to throw something across the room at him.

Professor Preston scoffed and looked at the guy, annoyed. "Don't call me ma'am. And no, I will not be accompanying you tonight." 

"Is that so?" The smug grin was still plastered on his face. "You sure you wanna miss out on this?" 

"As fun as all of... that sounds. I already have plans tonight." She said to him with a slightly passive aggressive tone, enough for him to get the message. The guy shock his head and offered a slight wave before gathering his things and making his way out of the lecture hall. Leaving Wyatt and Professor Preston alone, exchanging glances and awkwardly laughing at the event that had just transpired. 

"So, do you really have plans tonight, Prof?" Wyatt asked with a sarcastic smirk. "Or did you just really want to miss out on all he was... offering?" 

"Oh, I definitely have plans tonight," There was a bit of an awkward pause before she smiled and continued her thought. "Because I'm having dinner with you tonight... oh, and call me Lucy."

And that is how Wyatt Logan started dating his American History professor.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy Preston or Wyatt Logan.) This was loosely based off of a tumblr post.


End file.
